Un día más
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Nadeshiko esta impaciente por conocer a su nuevo retoño. Touya no tanto, pero este día es uno que siempre llevará en el corazón.


¡Feliz 1 de abril! Esta es la primera ocasión que lo festejo como tal. Y esto se me ocurrió. Creo que Touya siempre ha querido mucho a Sakura y me encanta escribir desde su punto de vista.

La inspiración es un poco lo que se ve en un flasback en un episodio del anime, concretamente en donde Touya dice que su mamá le enseño a tocar el piano.(no recuerdo el número) y quise imaginarme un poco más de como fue la hermosa familia Kinomoto.

Como siempre perdonen los errores, ahora lo escribí demasiado rápido para tenerlo listo.

_**Disclaimer**_. Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp. Si me pertenecieran al fin sabríamos porque Nadeshiko no pudo quedarse más tiempo. Y porque Touya es tan protector con su hermana.

Les recuerdo que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y apreciados. Además de que cualquiera que tenga teorías de Clear soy todo oídos.

¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

**_"Un día más"_**

Para Nadeshiko Kinomoto el tiempo últimamente pasaba cada vez más lento. Era como si una magia invisible alargara las horas hasta convertirlas en una eterna agonía. Se encontraba embarazada pro segunda vez y no recordaba que todo fuera tan pesado con su primogénito, Touya. El médico le había mencionado que pronto tendría a un sano varón entre sus manos, noticia que le había producido cierto impacto. Había bromeado con ponerle "Kimihiro" si nacía el primero de abril, aunque "Masaki" como su abuelo también era una buena opción.

Pero a pesar de la resolución del médico en que ella tendría un varón seguía pensando que se hallaba equivocado. Y así lo hizo saber a su esposo cuando regreso de la última consulta antes del nacimiento del bebé.

—Amor— Le dijo a Fujitaka en esa ocasión—Yo soñé con una niña— Había demasiada luz en esa mirada. Fujitaka la veía y aun no creía en toda la felicidad que era capaz de darle.

—¿Un sueño?— Le preguntó preocupado. Su esposa tenía ciertas habilidades a las que ya se había acostumbrado, pero aun le intrigaban.

—Si, ya sabes que muchas veces mis sueños se cumplen...— Le dijo con simpleza. Pero en su corazón sabía que estaba en lo cierto

—Se que puedes ver cosas pero...— Su esposo no sabía si ser escéptico o práctico. Pero no había contado con que el pequeño Touya los escuchara.

—Mamá, si tengo una hemanita en lugar de hermanito ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Ya no podre jugar con él? — Le preguntó enfadado. No sabía tratar a las niñas.

—¿Qué crees que una niña necesita? — Le preguntó con dulzura su madre.

—Pues moños, peluches y cosas rosas — Le dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Él no quería una hermanita.

—Mmm ¿Sabes cuál es la misión de los hermanos? — Le desafió su mamá. Ella tenía la idea que su pequeño y le bebé siempre tendían un vínculo muy especial.

—No— Contestó el niño. Y no era para menos, el nunca había esperado eso. Y le cría a su mamá porque el también _sabía_ cosas. Sabía que tendría una hermana y que ya no podría jugar con el bebé.

—Proteger a sus hermanitas — Le dijo con simpleza. — Y quererlas mucho — Le comentó mientras le hacía un espacio entre sus brazos, a un lado de su ya muy abultado vientre.

—¿De qué? — Dijo el niño en medio del abrazo. Le gustaba mucho su mamá, siempre olía como clavel.

—Tu hermanita será alguien muy especial, lo presiento. Sé que necesitará todo tu apoyo — le intentó asegurar al niño antes de que se durmiera arrullado en sus brazos. Esperaba que su intuición fallara, porque si su suelo era real…

Y se sentía a la deriva esa mañana del 1 de abril cuando sintió que era el momento. Aun no sentía dolor pero sabía que al fin tendría a su criatura en brazos. No entendía porque pero en cuanto vió a Touya jugar con una carrito solo atino a decir:

—Touya, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a tu papá? —Mientras ponía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Una que Touya jamás olvidaría. Y Nadeshiko no paraba de sonreír cuando Fujitaka la vio y entendió para que lo buscaba. Y viendo esos ojos amables supo de inmediato que si había podido crear a su hijo siendo tan torpe, era por el hombre que tenía por esposo, siempre amable, gentil y atento. Y a pesar que pudo no pensar en más felicidad los cielos la habían bendecido nuevamente y estaba a punto de tener a otro pedazo de alegría entre los brazos.

Nadeshiko estaba tranquila, lo mismo que Fujitaka. El intranquilo era el pequeño Touya que no sabía que esperar. El quería tener un hermano para jugar con la pelota, que corriera a su lado siempre, enseñarle a trepar por los arboles, a andar en patines. Una niña no iba a ser divertida. ¿Verdad?

Ya en el hospital se quedo afuera con su papá mientras los médicos ayudaban a su mamá. La duda pesaba mucho en su pecho. Y fue las enfermeras les hicieron señas para que pasaran a la habitación donde ya estaba ubicada su madre y pronto traerían a nuevo integrante de la familia.

—Señora Kinomoto, tiene que saber que bebé esta en perfectas condiciones pero... — La enfermera no sabía como iban a tomar la notica, pero nunca se imagino que la paciente le contestara.

—Es una niña ¿verdad? — Nadeshiko tenía lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad. Sostuvo el pequeño bulto en braos y se enamoro —Touya, ¿no quieres ver a tu hermanita?—El niño se encontraba un poco apartado del lecho y se llevo una decepción con esas palabras. Adiós, a las pelotas, hola a las muñecas. Se acerco con cuidado y miro detenidamente el bulto antes de pedir permiso con la mirada a su padre

—Parece un monstruo— Fue todo lo que atino a decir. Y era verdad, unos enormes ojos verdes estaban en medio de una cara redonda y unos lindos mechones de cabello castaño rojizo.

—¡Touya! No le digas así a...—Su padre lo reprendió y se calló. Entre tanto ajetreo no sabía como reaccionar. La bebé no tenía nombre. Nadeshiko entendió la preocupación y se detuvo a pensar, pero al mirar hacía la ventana del hospital supo exactamente como tendría que llamarse.

—Sakura. Tu hermana, Sakura Kinomoto— Y como si hubiea sido señal un pétalo del árbol de cerezo se fue a posar en su frente. Nadeshiko no tuvo que pensarlo, sabía que eso era lo correcto. Que todo estaría bien.

* * *

—¡Monstruo! —Grito en la puerta de la casa que había habitado tantos años el mayor de los Kinomoto. Ahora era un adulto en forma, con un (solo y) aburrido trabajo y se encontraba solo estaba de paso en esa casa. En las paredes había fotografías de él y su hermana. Al final le enseño a patinar, a usar la pelota, correr, brincar... Ser su mentor había sido divertido. Mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría. Y Sakura era muy sensible, pero tenía mucha fortaleza de espíritu.

—¡No me llamo monstruo!— Le respondió como si fuera una niña regresándose con rapidez de la entrada al interior de la casa. A pesar del vestido, los tacones y el maquillaje su hermano osaba llamarle así. Era un grosero.

—Se te olvida el ramo Sakura— Le dijo mientras le pasaba su ramo de novia. Sakura se ruborizo y tomo el bouquet hecho de flores de cerezo, rodeadas por muchos ramos de flores de durazno, con claveles. Toda su familia en un ramo*

—¡Gracias hermano!— Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y aunque no lo dijera a Touya se le encogió el corazón de orgullo. A pesar de que siempre quiso un hermano, tenía a la mejor hermana que jamás imagino.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños— Le dijo recordando aquel día 25 años atrás donde había nacido.

—¡Gracias!— Y la vio irse y tuvo que contener el nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas que amenazaban con romper su perfecta mascara de autoridad. Sabía que la tarea de protegerla de ahora en adelante caería en los hombros del mocoso aquel, pero no dejo de pensar en la tarea que su madre le había encomendado. Siempre había velado por Sakura.

Y para él, el 1 de abril había cambiado por completo su vida, no era solo un día más, era el día donde recordaba que una brillante estrella había empezado a alumbrar su camino. Con esa idea se apresuro a la iglesia. Nunca estaba de más fastidiar al mocoso.

Saliendo de la casa vio la sombra de su madre que le sonreía.

—Gracias por regalarme a mi hermana—Le dijo mientras la veía sonreír. Su cumpleaños no era ese día, pero su hermana había sido el mejor regalo que jamás pudo recibir.

**_"Fin"_**

* * *

*La flor de Touya es la flor de durazno, Sakura es la flor de cerezo y Nadeshiko significa clavel.


End file.
